


NSFW NCT Pack

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Series: NCT Pack [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, DREAM BABIES WILL NOT BE IN THIS, Foursomes, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Polyamorous Relationships, Polyamory, Read at Your Own Risk, Sex, Smut, Threesomes, sex between consenting adults, sex will be pretty vanilla tbh, this fic is pure SIN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: NCT pack + NSFW fun





	1. Taeyong/Taeil/Johnny

**Author's Note:**

> This series is the smutty version to the original series for all my thirsty readers xD   
> Chapter names will be the pairings!~

Living in a dorm with all of your packmates was _interesting_. Affection and terms of endearment were a constant, but actual intimacy sometimes took a back burner because of their schedules. Sometimes it was too tiring or they just didn't have the time. Taeyong knew it was important and that it should be prioritized. Sex, in general, was good at securing pack bonds, so whenever they had a night free, Taeyong tried to take advantage of that. There were eleven guys within the age range of 20 and 24, and with a high libido. Taeyong didn't have to do much to get them interested. 

Taeil and Johnny were often found in compromising positions. Johnny was shameless, while Taeil seemed a bit more embarrassed when caught. 

So when Taeyong walked into _his_ room to find Johnny pinning Taeil against the wall and kissing his neck, he wasn't that surprised. They thought they were being sly, thinking that if they did it where he found them that he'd join them. He always did, but he'd also join them if they would just _ask_ him. 

“Having fun?” Taeyong asks.

Johnny pulls away from pressing kisses on Taeils neck, “Yep. Wanna join?” 

“You guys can just ask, you know?” Taeyong teases.

“Boring. More fun this way,” Johnny says.

Taeyong closes his door and pulls off his jacket and unbuttons his shirt. 

“How can it be fun? You're still clothed,” Taeyong teases. 

“Please, Tae, I know how much it turns you on to unclothe us,” Johnny says.

“Don't kink shame me,” Taeyong says. 

“Me? Kink shame? Taeyong please,” Johnny smirks. 

“Seriously you guys? I know this is your weird type of foreplay, but I'm literally wanting some actual action sometime this night,” Taeil demands.

“Sorry baby,” Johnny says, leaning into press a kiss on Taeils lips. 

“Move,” Taeyong says, nudging Johnny out of the way so he can help Taeil out of his shirt. “Damn, Johnny, you left a mark on hyung,” he chastises. 

“Oops?” Johnny says, sounding smug. 

“Stylist noonas won’t be happy,” Taeyong scolds. 

Taeyong tosses the shirt to the ground and looks at the creamy pale skin, mostly unblemished except for the love bite on his neck and Taeyongs bite mark at the crook of his neck. He leans in to press a kiss to the bite. Taeil groans. 

Taeil’s groan sends shivers down Taeyongs spine. Taeil's hands are on his stomach, pushing aside his opened shirt and feeling his warmed skin. 

Taeyong leans into kiss Taeil as he feels a body press up against his back and hands pulling his off and dropping it to the ground. Johnny's hands are warm and holds his waist, pulling him in to press against him. 

Johnny is pressing kisses to the side of his neck and trailing to his shoulder. Taeyong has his hands loosely wrapped around Taeil’s neck, pressing heated kisses on Taeils lips, which the older omega is responding to eagerly. 

“Bed, now,” Taeil demands. 

The two alphas are eager to meet his demands. They break apart and Johnny is quick to drag Taeil over to the bed and push him down on the mattress. Taeil's hair is messy and his eyes hazy with desire. 

“Why do you still have clothes on?” Taeil asks in displeasure. 

Taeyong is quick to peel off Johnny's shirt. Johnny is thick with muscle, and it's a sight he enjoys seeing. 

Taeyong pulls away and pushes him toward Taeil, “Give him attention.” 

Johnny is quick to obey as Taeyong sits on the bed, moving to sit against the headboard to watch as Johnny straddles Taeils waist. Taeil's hands quickly unbuckle Johnny's belt and releases the button. He lowers the zipper. Johnny smirks, getting up and easily pulling Taeils sweat pants off, leaving him in his boxers. Johnny shrugs out of his skinny jeans, and is quick to straddle Taeil again. 

Taeil keens and lifts his hips upwards for friction. Johnny leans over Taeil and grinds his hips down, Taeil whining in response. 

“Johnny, come on, don't tease,” Taeil says. 

“You heard hyung, don't tease,” Taeyong says. 

“He likes it,” Johnny says, “don't you?” He asks Taeil. 

Taeil pouts, “Shut up.” 

Taeyong knows Taeil likes to be teased. Johnny likes to take it a bit too far when he edges him, and Taeil is going to want to last for both of them. 

“He just wants to be good for us,” Taeyong says, pushing Johnny aside and slipping Taeil’s boxers down to reveal his hardened member. He touches it and watches in fascination as Taeils hips jerk up. 

“Tae, _please_ ,” Taeil moans. 

Taeil is always so sensitive. He reacts to the slightest flick of Taeyongs wrist, and a pearlescent bread of precum drips onto his hand. 

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Taeyong says, “use your words.”

Taeil submits to his gentle command, reaching for Johnny, “Johnny please, want you.” 

Johnny pulls off of his own boxers. Taeyong moves away from in between Taeils legs and Johnny takes his place. He finds a condom and hands it to Johnny, and his bottle of lube. 

Taeyong watches as Johnny begins to loosen Taeil up, pushing his finger in after coating it slick with lube. Taeil moans at the pleasure, and closes his eyes. Taeyong leans in to kiss Taeil, the other responding eagerly. 

Taeyong bites Taeils lower lip and smirks at the hiss the older boy gives. 

“Shit, Johnny,” Taeil groans, pulling away from Taeyong. 

Taeyong looks to see Johnny biting Taeils inner thighs as he continues to finger him open. 

Johnny is nothing but an attentive lover.

He's also deciding to take mercy and sitting up to finally give Taeil what he wants. Taeyong watches as Johnny pushes into Taeil, and then turns to watch Taeils face relax into pure bliss. Johnny curses to himself, eyes clenching as he stills.

“Move, damn it,” Taeil demands. 

Taeyong observes as Johnny complied, slowly rocking his hips. Watching Johnny and Taeil together in such an intimate way is just as pleasurable as if he were to join them. Watching his packmates bring pleasure to the other, brings pleasure to himself. Taeil is stunning like this, completely naked and vulnerable to both of them. His eyes closed and hands clenching the comforter tightly. His hair astray and lips slightly open as he sucks in a surprised breath whenever Johnny seems to push back in. Taeil is open and vulnerable and _trusting_. 

Johnny is powerful. His body is firm with muscle, thick upper arms and thighs. He has a broad chest and lightly toned ab muscles on full display. Despite that strength, Johnny is taking great care to be gentle and give as much as Taeil can take. The roll of his hips are in a careful rhythm, wanting Taeil’s pleasure to be the forefront of his mind than his own. Johnny was a selfless lover. 

Together, the two made a magnetic sight. Taeyong couldn’t take his eyes off of it, regardless of his own hardness and desire to seek out pleasure. Watching the two had the potential to send him over the edge without even being touched. It might have been a while since the last time he engaged in such an activity, and his body was reminding him of it now. 

“I’m close…” Taeil moans out. 

Johnny leans over Taeil, which pushes him in further, and leans down to suck on Taeil’s nipples. 

It’s only a few seconds before Taeil scrunches his face up and moans out his release. Johnny pulls out, still hard. 

“You okay, baby?” Johnny asks Taeil. 

“Never better,” Taeil sighs, lost in his post-orgasm bliss. “Take care of Tae now.” 

Johnny takes the instruction seriously, and Taeyong finds himself to be the focus of Johnny. “Do you want me to take care of that for you?” He asks. 

Taeyong feels himself agree by shaking his head and laying down. Johnny makes quick work of the clothing on his lower half. Johnny is pulling off the used condom and replacing it with a new one. He gently parts his legs for him, warm, heavy hands sliding up his inner thigh. Taeyong is already so close, and the touch sends goosebumps through his body. 

“Be good for Johnny,” Taeil says gently, but firm. 

It’s the push Taeyong needs to submit to Johnny and trust that the other alpha will take care of him and his pleasure. 

A single finger, slick and warm, pushes through his entrance and he moans out loud, unable to keep quiet. He’s too pent up. He’s too warm. He’s selfish enough to want his release after watching Johnny and Taeil. 

“Johnny,” Taeyong whines, an involuntary response, but a reaction Johnny seems to like. 

Johnny easily loosens him up, using way too much lube and having the patience of a saint as he makes sure Taeyong is keening just off of his fingers. 

He can’t help but anticipate what comes next when Johnny sits up and wraps Taeyong’s legs around his waist as he pushes inside of him. Taeyong closes his eyes and arches his back, seeking for the pleasure he _deserves_ at this point. 

“Tae’s been _so_ good and patient for us, hasn’t he?” Taeil hums. 

Taeyong nods his head, reaching out for Taeil’s hand. Taeil takes it and squeezes it comfortingly. Taeil is extremely skilled at pushing Taeyong into a submissive headspace, and allowing the alpha to trust others with his pleasure and well-being. 

Johnny is rocking into him at a gentle, yet frustratingly slow pace. He can’t help his frustration, squeezing his legs tighter around Johnny’s waist. Johnny chuckles, “Somebody wants his release.” 

“He’s been good for us, I think he deserves it,” Taeil says soothingly, “Don’t you, baby?” 

“Hyung,” Taeyong says, broken and desperate. 

“I know baby,” Taeil hums softly. “Johnny, don’t tease him anymore.” 

Johnny leans over Taeyong’s body, much like he did with Taeil, but instead sucks and bites a hickey into Taeyong’s neck. 

Taeyong’s vision whites out with his release, and feeling Johnny’s. He feels floaty and warm, and perfectly content in this head space. He can feel Johnny’s aura, can feel the glowing white in his mind electrified by his own orgasm, and Taeyong is able to ride off of that for a few more moments. Johnny opened himself up completely to Taeyong, and Taeyong is grateful. He’s grateful for the closeness and intimacy of their bond. 

“Hey baby, you back with us?” Taeil asks quietly. 

Taeyong opens his eyes, and sees Johnny gently cleaning him and Taeil’s fingers are in his hair, scratching at his scalp. 

“Yeah,” Taeyong hums out. 

“Wanna sleep?” Taeil asks. 

“Yeah, please,” Taeyong asks. 

“Feel good?” 

“The best,” Taeyong confirms. 

He’s being manhandled underneath the covers, most likely by Johnny, and he feels himself being sandwiched between their bodies. They’re still naked, but there is comfort in nakedness and a closeness he wouldn’t trade for the world. Johnny presses a kiss to his lips, “Good night, Tae, I love you.” 

Taeyong falls asleep satiated and happy.


	2. Johnny/Taeyong/Jaehyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun gets hot and bothered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. I'm dying of cringe. Anyways, hope this is good~ enjoy my sub-space Jae, and gentle Dom Johnny. ;)

Jaehyun was pretty reserved and calm. He often times seems unapproachable. Taeyong knew his reserved alpha was just quiet and reserved, observing more than really interacting. Jaehyun was incredibly attentive when he needed to be, and he loved spoiling the pups with affection. 

Of course there always came a time when Jaehyun needed to be taken care of himself. 

When Jaehyun was with Taeyong he tended to slip easily into a more submissive headspace. Jaehyun loved to be coddled, which had surprised Taeyong at first. Johnny had said he wasn't surprised at all. 

Taeyong had been sitting on his bed reading. He was indulging while he had the off time, but it didn't last long when he smelled a spiciness that was all too familiar. Jaehyun appeared in his doorway, holding hands with Johnny. 

He closed his book and set it on the table, already knowing his evening plans were changing. “Hi baby,” Taeyong says. 

Johnny chuckles, “That obvious, is it?” 

“Please, I smelled him before I saw him,” Taeyong says.

Jaehyun grumbles, but slips out of Johnny’s hold and makes his way to Taeyong. Taeyong sees Johnny closing and locking the door, not that it matters. 

Jaehyun straddles Taeyongs thighs and leans forward, putting all of his weight onto Taeyongs chest. 

“Needy,” Taeyong coos. 

“Maybe,” Jaehyun admits, voice muffled as he starts pressing small kisses to Taeyongs neck. 

“When did you become so cute, Jae?” Johnny asks. 

“He's always been cute,” Taeyong defends. 

Jaehyun shifts, “You guys have weird foreplay. Why do you always bicker?” 

Taeyong laughs, “Johnny tries to be dominant through verbal means. When he doesn't win, it turns him on.” 

“Don't kink shame me,” Johnny laughs. 

“Who said I was kink shaming you? Seems like Jae has the problem with it,” Taeyong says. 

“True, he's been acting out hasn't he,” Johnny says, mischief clear in his eyes as he leans over them. 

Johnny manhandles Jaehyung to roll off of Taeyong and to lay on his back. 

“Hyung,” Jaehyun grumbles. 

Taeyong watches as Johnny bends down to press a kiss to Jaehyuns lips, “Don't be grumpy,” Johnny teases. 

“He just wants to get off soon,” Taeyong says. 

Jaehyuns cheeks flush, “Seriously, Tae, so crude.”

“But it's true,” Taeyong laughs. 

“Tae is just being a brat,” Johnny says, “hyung will take care of you.”

Johnny easily starts tugging Jaehyuns clothes off, peeling back the thin layers so the young alpha is naked and vulnerable to the both of them. Taeyong watches in fascination as Johnny pulls his off with little finesse. 

Jaehyun has the softest looking skin, and it's such a pretty sight. There are hardly any blemishes on his skin, and it's been taken well care of. It's smooth and firm thanks to the boy regularly applying lotions and working out to keep it in tip top shape. 

Faint indents of his abs are able to be seen and Johnny's hands are already on his skin. Jaehyun sighs, pleased with the contact. 

“So pretty,” Johnny compliments. 

“How can you...say that with...Tae here?” Jaehyun stutters out. 

“Hey,” Taeyong says softly, “we're taking care of you right now, and you are definitely the prettiest one in this room. Now be good for Johnny.” 

Taeyong starts to brush his fingers through Jaehyuns soft hair, scratching and massaging at his scalp. Jaehyun whines, arching his back at the obvious pleasure. 

Johnny is pressing kisses on Jaehyuns stomach and chest, moving to his neck and specifically his scent gland. Jaehyuns breath hitches when Johnny begins nibbling on the sensitive gland and keens happily. 

The alphas warm hands are on his thighs, massaging the inner, sensitive skin which has Jaehyun lifting his hips up for any kind of friction. Johnny is excellent at foreplay. 

“Stay still,” he commands, gentle but firm. 

Jaehyun groans, but obeys and stops lifting his hips. Taeyong leans down for a kiss, rewarding the younger for behaving. 

Johnny moves to gently touch Jaehyuns leaking member, giving it the attention it sorely needs. He's gentle and tentative with his movements, not wanting the worked up alpha to find his release too soon. 

“Tae, baby, get him to sit up, you know he likes being in our lap,” Johnny says. 

Taeyong reluctantly pulls away from his assault on Jaehyuns lips and gently guides him to sit up. Johnny leans against the headboard and gestures for Jaehyun, “Come here.” 

Jaehyun moves to straddle Johnny's thighs. There's an unspoken rule between the three that they should wear a condom, but since they're all alphas and they're regularly checked, it's okay for them to forego the rule every now and then. Jaehyun always prefers to feel them without it. 

Taeyong goes into his bedside drawer and pulls out the bottle of lube and lathers Johnny up and preps Jaehyun. 

He smirks hearing both boys whine in pleasure, and see their muscles twitch at his touch. 

“Okay, he's prepped for you,” Taeyong says, pulling away and watching as Jaehyun sinks onto Johnny's member. The sight is erotic enough, but the _sounds_ are almost enough to send Taeyong over the edge. 

Jaehyun never fails to whine and keen when he's feeling good, and Johnny seems to be hitting all the right spots. 

Jaehyun is laying on Johnny's chest, Johnny's arms wrapped tightly around Jaehyuns waist as he continues to rock into him. 

Johnny is kissing Jaehyun, and Taeyong is mesmerized by the sight. 

Jaehyun pulls away, “Hyung, gonna cum.” 

“Go ahead, baby,” Johnny says, taking Jaehyuns leaking member in hand and helping bring Jaehyuns release closer. 

“Cum for me, baby,” Johnny says. 

Jaehyun let's out s groan and Taeyong can see Jaehyuns muscle stiffen as he releases the built up tension. 

“Good boy,” Johnny says, his hips stilling. 

Jaehyun leans back onto Johnny's chest, breathing heavily in his afterglow and looking extra relaxed and content. 

“Hyung, you didn't need to stop,” Jaehyun says, a bit sluggish. 

“I know how over sensitive you get,” Johnny says gently, carding his fingers gently through the younger alphas hair. 

Jaehyun hums in acknowledgement, “Tae can take care of you, right?” 

“Yeah baby, I can, as soon as you're ready,” Taeyong says. 

Jaehyun slowly moves off of Johnny and lays beside him, “Wanna watch.” He declares. 

Taeyong chuckles, he's not sure the dazed alpha will be able to keep his eyes open for very long. 

Taeyong straddles Johnny's thighs, and takes Johnny in hand, stroking his member. Johnny closes his eyes and leans his head back, taking the pleasure happily. 

Only a few seconds later, Johnny's thighs are tensing and white liquid is spurting onto his hand. Taeyong laughs, “Sensitive today, are we?” 

“Shut up. Jae felt good,” Johnny whines, eyes closed as he enjoys the after bliss of his orgasmic state of mind. 

“Yeah I bet,” Taeyong teases, grabbing a towel from his hamper and cleaning both boys up. 

Once they're all clean does Taeyong move to lay on Johnny's chest and look at Jae sleeping happily next to Johnny’s side. 

“What made him so hot and bothered?” Taeyong asks. 

“Something about Taeil and Yuta dancing at practice? I don't know. I didn't ask too many questions,” Johnny laughs. 

Taeyong smiles, it smells like sex, but it also smells of pleased and content packmates and Taeyong could roll in that scent. Nothing made his alpha happier than when his packmates were happy. 

Taeyong looks up at Johnny, “Take care if me later?” 

Johnny smiles and leans in for a quick brush of lips, “Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your requests in the comments below!! :) (I'll do any pack mate member, so this **excludes** Mark and all of the dream babies!!) 
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr!](https://kpopthoughtbubble.tumblr.com/)


	3. Johnny/Taeyong/Jungwoo/Lucas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas asks his hyungs for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdghkkl I hope you enjoy this~

It was rare when the pups asked him for help. He liked to tease and take things light-hearted, but he could already tell that he should not be doing this when Lucas approached him with a serious, and slightly stony expression. 

He was sitting at the kitchen table, as the dorm was fairly empty. Lucas sat down next to him and sighed, “Hyung, I have something serious to ask you...please don’t tease me.” 

Johnny turned to the baby alpha, “Okay, hyung won’t tease you. What’s up?” 

Lucas sighed, his cheeks flushed and his eyes nervously looking everywhere but at Johnny. “Jungwoo hyung wants me to be his first time, and I’m crazy nervous and don’t trust myself. Hyung gave me permission to ask someone to join us and I really want you to be with me, to make sure I don’t hurt him or do something really dumb.” 

He can’t help but feel fond. His maknae packmates were adorable, and he felt so much affection for them. “Sure pup, I’ll help.” 

Lucas looked relieved, but his cheeks were still flushed and he looked nervous. 

“What else is on your mind?” Johnny asks 

“It’s...my first time too, and I’m freaking out that Taeyong hyung will be upset with me for being Jungwoo hyung’s first,” Lucas admits. 

Johnny smiles, “My goodness, you really have yourself worked up, pup. Come on, let’s go talk to Tae,” he says, closing his laptop and taking the baby alpha’s hand in his own. He leads him to his room where Taeil and Taeyong were working on laundry. 

“Will you keep me safe if he gets upset?” Lucas asks quietly as they approach the open door. 

“Baby, he won’t be mad. Hyung, can I talk with Tae in private for just a minute?” Johnny asks. 

Taeil smiles, “Sure, I should go pester the babies to finish up their chores anyway.” He leaves after pressing a kiss to each of their cheeks. 

“What’s up? Lucas, are you okay pup?” Taeyong asks worriedly, his face expressing concern for their youngest packmate. 

“Lucas is worried you’ll be mad at him for being the one to take Jungwoo’s virginity,” Johnny says bluntly. 

“Hyung,” Lucas whines. 

“Why would I get mad?” Taeyong asks, “It’s not my body, I don’t need to consent or approve of anything Jungwoo does with his own body.” 

Johnny smiles, and pushes Lucas closer to Taeyong. Taeyong seems to understand and easily gathers the tall alpha into a hug. 

“Pup, as long as you and Jungwoo are consenting and practicing safe sex that’s all I care about and that’s the extent of what I need to be informed on. Jungwoo trusts you and wants you to be his first for a reason. He loves you baby, have a little faith in yourself, hm?” Taeyong says gently. 

“Okay,” Lucas nods. He chews on his lower lip nervously, “could you help me? Johnny hyung already agreed, but I think Jungwoo would feel comfortable having you there as well.” 

“Sure baby, just make sure you get his consent,” Taeyong says, “but I think it’ll be just fine with the two of you.” 

“I’m too nervous, hyung,” Lucas admits softly. 

Taeyong smiles, a fond one, “Okay, hyung will be there for you.” 

Johnny watches, feeling fond and amused over the adorable conversation. 

“So, when were you guys planning on doing this?” Johnny asks. 

Once the details were worked out, Lucas left to go report back to Jungwoo and to further discuss it after Taeyong’s gentle encouragement for both of them to be on the same page. 

Johnny looks at Taeyong and smirks, “Did we plan this much for our first time?” 

Taeyong snorts out a laugh, “No, but maybe we should have.” 

“It’s cute that Lucas is so nervous,” Johnny says. 

“He’s a sweet boy,” Taeyong says. “They both are. I imagine Lucas is so nervous because he has a deeper connection with Jungwoo. You’ve seen the way he looks at him.” 

“Yeah, he’s head over heels in love with Jungwoo,” Johnny agrees. 

“Kind of like you and hyung,” Taeyong teases. 

Johnny can feel his cheeks flush, “Hey, you’re one to talk.” 

Taeyong laughs, “I know, I know.” 

 

The night is finally upon them. Taeyong managed to clear out the dorm for them, and so it’s the four of them sitting in the living room, Jungwoo sending Lucas heart eyes while the alpha nervously bounces his leg anxiously. 

Johnny can’t help but watch amused as he tries to keep his laughter down. He doesn’t want to upset Lucas, but he can’t help finding it so cute how nervous the younger alpha is. Taeyong is sitting beside him, cuddled underneath his arm typing away at his phone before pocketing it and looking up. 

“Do you boys wanna go into my room?” Taeyong asks. 

Lucas looks up like a deer caught in headlights. “By...by ourselves?” 

Johnny looks away and hides his face. He’s so close to either laughing out of affection and cooing out of endearment. Taeyong chuckles, “Yeah, you guys need to relax and get more comfortable. Call for us when you’re ready.” 

Jungwoo takes the lead and stands up, holding his hand out to the fidgety alpha. Lucas flushes but takes the hand and follows the older omega obediently. As soon as he hears the door click as it’s closed, Johnny wheezes. He can’t help his laughter as he tries his best to muffle it. 

Taeyong smacks his arm, “Stop it,” he giggles, “It’s adorable that he’s so nervous.” 

“I’m not laughing at him, I’m laughing because it’s so cute and I don’t know how to properly react,” Johnny giggles. 

Both boys succumb to their giggles, trying their best to muffle it as they cuddle one another. 

Once they’re calmed down to they turn the TV on and watch it quietly, waiting for the younger boys to invite them. 

“Uh, hyungs?” Lucas calls out, sounding far more relaxed, but slightly impatient. 

“That’s our cue,” Johnny says, standing up and turning the TV off. 

“Coming,” Taeyong calls. They turn off the lights and hurry into Taeyong’s room. 

Johnny feels the energy shift from being playful to being a bit more heated and electric. Jungwoo is splayed out on the bed, his arm behind his head, looking up at them with hazy eyes. It sends a shiver through him seeing the sight. Taeyong tenses beside him before moving to sit on the bed, “Hi baby, are you comfortable?” 

Jungwoo nods, leaning up for a kiss which Taeyong responds happily too. 

Johnny sees Lucas standing by the bed. His lips look as though they’ve been bit, and he’s not sure how he feels about that information 

“Lucas,” Johnny says softly, “come here sweetheart.” 

Lucas relaxes and goes to his side. Johnny manhandles him so he can backhug him and rest his chin on the tall alpha’s shoulder, “Look at him,” Johnny encourages, “he wants you, baby. As happy as he is with Tae’s affections, you can smell that he wants you. Part of being an alpha is tending to your packmates needs, especially when it comes to the fun times.” 

They watch as Taeyong gets Jungwoo to sit up and easily pulls off the loose shirt and toss it to the ground. Johnny hears Lucas whine at the sight. Johnny backs away, “Okay pup, your turn,” he says, lifting the cut-off shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor. 

Johnny watches as Jungwoo’s attention zeroes in on Lucas. “Alright, enough watching lover boy, go on, he wants attention,” Johnny says, pushing him to the bed. 

Lucas stumbles before sitting on the bed and making his way to Jungwoo. The two are a bit clumsy, mainly Lucas, but Jungwoo is able to situate Lucas to straddle his thighs so he can bend down to kiss him. The sight is pleasing to the eye, and he’s looking to Taeyong. He goes over to the alpha, and gently tugs off his shirt. Taeyong allows him too easily. He pulls the leaders sweatpants off as well, leaving the alpha in just his boxers. 

“Getting me undressed as fast as you can, huh?” Taeyong teases. 

Johnny smirks, “Of course.” He pulls off his own hoodie and shirt, before pulling his shorts down. He pushes Taeyong’s chest down, wanting him to lay down. 

“Pushy,” Taeyong whines. 

“Stop whining and kiss me,” Johnny demands, straddling his leaders hips and pressing his lips onto Taeyong’s eager ones.

Johnny is enjoying himself, but he can’t help but feel as though someone might be watching them. He pulls away and looks over to the side to see Lucas and Jungwoo both wide eyed and staring at them. 

“Something wrong?” Johnny asks curiously. 

“Uh, no,” Lucas says. 

“Then get rid of the layers,” Johnny instructs, before turning back to Taeyong and giving him the attention his leader wants. 

He feels the two beside them fumbling, and hears Jungwoo giggle. Johnny’s curiosity gets the best of him and he sneaks a glance. Both boys are stripped down to their underwear, and Lucas is pressing kisses to Jungwoo’s neck. He pulls away from Taeyong’s lips, “Look at them.” 

Taeyong turns his head and chuckles, “They’ll be just fine. Now pay attention to me.” 

Johnny snorts out a laugh, placing a teasing bite on Taeyong’s neck, “What am I doing then?” 

“Not moving quick enough,” Taeyong says. 

“Mmm, everyone’s a critic,” Johnny says, sitting up. Taeyong tries to follow, but Johnny places his hand on the other’s chest, “Stay, don’t sit up,” he demands. 

Taeyong submits easily and beautifully. Johnny smirks, moving off of Taeyong and off the bed to get the lube and condoms from the bedside table. He returns to his place and sets the items in between Taeyong and Jungwoo. 

“Before Tae and I get too far,” he says, “do you want any help?” 

“How do I make it not hurt?” Lucas splutters out. 

Taeyong chuckles. “Lots of lube, and lots of preparation. You can watch Johnny if you want. He’s great it it.” 

“O-okay,” Lucas says. 

“Come lay closer to Jungwoo, baby,” Johnny instructs, not wanting Taeyong so close to the edge. 

Taeyong moves closer to Jungwoo, and arranges himself more comfortably. 

“You good?” Johnny asks. 

Taeyong nods. Johnny smiles, before slipping his fingers underneath the waistband and dragging them down over his thighs until he can push them to the ground. Taeyong’s skin has goosebumps, but he’s looking up at him with hazy eyes and Johnny can feel himself become more impatient. 

Johnny moves in between Taeyong’s legs, and spreads them apart. Taeyong is receptive, as always. He looks up to see Lucas staring at Taeyong, his fists clenched. 

“Relax,” Johnny says, taking one of Lucas’s hands, placing it on Taeyong’s thigh, “you’re allowed to touch if you want.” 

“Hyung,” Lucas whispers. 

Taeyong intervenes, grabbing Lucas’s hand in interlocking it with his own, “It’s okay, it feels good.” 

Lucas looks up at Johnny nervously. Johnny takes Lucas’s hand from Taeyongs, and guides it to Taeyong’s stomach, “He won’t break, believe me.” 

Taeyong laughs, “As far as you know,” he teases. He looks over at Jungwoo and smiles, “You okay baby?” 

Jungwoo’s eyes are just as hazy and filled with desire like Taeyong. Johnny smirks.”I’m okay hyung,” Jungwoo replies softly. 

Johnny sits up, “Can you be patient?” He asks Taeyong. Taeyong nods, understanding in his eyes. 

Johnny slides closer to Jungwoo, “Let’s give you some attention baby.” 

Jungwoo lays back, and looks at him. Jungwoo’s skin looked incredibly soft and touchable. “Lucas, come on, you don’t need to be nervous. Jungwoo, honey, can I touch you?” 

“Yes hyung,” Jungwoo consents. 

Johnny’s not seen Jungwoo like this, in this kind of situation. He knows the boy is gorgeous, and lightly toned with muscle. He'd never seen the boy hazy with desire and lust. He can't help but slide his hands over Jungwoo’s thighs, pleased when the younger parts his legs. Johnny leans down for a brief kiss, before sitting up again. He gently plays with the waistband of his boxer briefs, “Can I take these off?” 

Jungwoo nods, and helps Johnny with lifting his hips up. Johnny pulls the material off and lets it drop to the floor. Jungwoo is already half hard.

“Lucas, get in the space between his legs,” Johnny says gently. Lucas does, hesitantly putting his hands on the boys thighs. “The skin on his inner thigh should be sensitive. It's a great starting place to getting him to relax for you. You can massage it, and kiss the skin there to tease him.”

Lucas’s large hands are moving to the skin on the inner thigh and gently squeezes the muscle. Jungwoos breath hitches. 

Johnny turns to put a hand on Taeyongs thigh, “Okay?” He asks. 

Taeyong smiles, “I'm okay. I'm enjoying watching.”

Johnny nods, turning back to Lucas. He grabs the bottle of lube and uncaps it, “Pup,” he says, “you're going to want to use as much of this as you can.” 

“What if I hurt him?” Lucas says. 

Johnny smirks, “Jungwoo, honey, have you ever used toys?” 

Jungwoo smirks, “Sure I have.”

Lucas’s eyes triple in size.

Johnny laughs, “It's not uncommon for omegas to play with toys, as they do receive a lot more pleasure than betas and alphas do. He'll be fine, and he'll tell you if you hurt him.” 

Lucas coats his hand in lube, while Johnny drizzles it on Jungwoos half-hardened member and let's it seep down to the puckered flesh. 

“One finger at a time, and go slow, but be thorough,” Johnny instructs. “He'll tell you what he needs too. Jungwoo knows his body and knows what he can handle, so listen to him.” 

Johnny watches as Lucas slowly fingers the omega open. Jungwoo closes his eyes in bliss at finally being touched, and Johnny let's the two figure out the rest. 

It's time for him to go back to Taeyong, waiting so patiently and looking beautiful in the dimmed lighting. 

He pulls off the rest of his clothes, and sits in between Taeyongs open legs naked. He's been hard for a while now, and is only realizing now how painful it's becoming. He takes the lube, “Ready?” 

Taeyong nods, “Been ready.”

“Condom?” Johnny asks.

“Not today, please,” Taeyong asks. 

“Lucas, you better wear a condom though,” Johnny says. 

Lucas mumbles an okay. 

Johnny returns his attention to loosening Taeyong up with his fingers. Taeyongs fingers are combing through his hair as Johnny easily preps him.

“Lucas, please,” Jungsoo whines. 

Johnny looks up as Taeyong looks over. Lucas is trying to open up the condom. Johnny laughs softly, sitting up and removing his fingers from Taeyong. Taeyong whines quietly at the loss. 

Johnny gently removes the condom from Lucas’s hands and tears it open himself. Lucas is nervous and hard, so Johnny takes control and easily puts the condom on Lucas. Lucas groans at the touch, “Hyung.” 

“I know baby, put a lot of lube on and be gentle at first okay?” Johnny says, leaning in to kiss the younger alphas full lips. 

Lucas nods, turning back to Jungwoo. The omega has beads of sweat on his forehead from being so worked up. 

He turns his attention back to Taeyong, and sits up, pouring lube onto his own hardness. 

“Shit, Lucas,” Jungwoo whines. 

Johnny looks over to see Lucas pushing in, Jungwoo’s hands on Lucas’s thighs. 

“Are you ok?” Lucas asks, his voice strained. 

“Yeah, now move,” Jungwoo demands. 

Johnny chuckles, before getting into the same position and after Taeyong takes his hand does he easily push in. 

Johnny leans over, Taeyongs hand still interlocked in his own as he presses a kiss to Taeyongs lips. Taeyong is a sight to behold, and Johnny has to try his best to not make any unnecessary marks on the unblemished skin. 

He looks up briefly to see Lucas sitting on his calves with Jungwoo rocking in his lap. 

“Ain't that a sight,” he hums to Taeyong. Taeyong looks over and smirks, “Baby boy knows what he's doing.” 

Johnny laughs, “Wrap your arms around my neck.” 

Taeyong obeys, and Johnny easily sits up. Taeyong wraps his legs around Johnny's waist. The other alpha groans, pressing his face into Johnny's neck and biting at his scent gland. 

Johnny is unable to ignore the sounds beside him, Jungwoo moaning and Lucas breathing hard. 

“Are you close, Jungwoo?” Johnny asks.

“Yes hyung,” Jungwoo whines. 

Johnny thrusts up, making Taeyong gasp before he feels him pinching the back of his neck. He laughs, before connecting their lips again as he continues to pleasure his lover. 

Taeyong is close, his eyes are closed and his fingers are pulling at his hair. “Gentle,” Johnny chastises. 

With only a few thrusts, Taeyong groans as he releases all over Johnny's stomach. Johnny stills, and gently holds Taeyong as he comes down from his orgasmic high. 

He's startled by Jungwoo flopping on the bed, looking wrecked and dazed at Lucas. Johnny can tell Taeyong is coming back to his consciousness and opens his eyes. “You didn't come,” Taeyong pouts. 

“That's okay baby, go join Jungwoo, hm?” Johnny says kindly, slipping out of Taeyong. Taeyong goes to lay beside Jungwoo, and the two exchange lazy kisses.

Johnny turns to the baby alpha and his hardened member. 

“Come here,” Johnny says, “hyung will take care of you.” 

Johnny manhandles Lucas to lay down after taking off the condom and disposing of it. With the hardened members flush together in his hands, does he slowly begin to thrust up. Lucas keens, and his hips lift up, seeking out more friction. 

Johnny quickens the ice, and behind to breathe heavy as he chases his orgasm. 

They both come at the same time, and Johnny tilts over to lay on Lucas’s chest. 

Once his vision and mind clears after his post orgasmic haze, does he feel Lucas rubbing his hand up and down his back. 

“Hi pup,” Johnny greets softly, looking up at the baby alpha, “feel okay?”

Lucas nods, before leaning in for a kiss.

Johnny reciprocates happily, pulling away confused, “Was it good?” 

“The best,” Lucas admits.

Johnny smirks, “No having sex in public spaces.” 

Lucas blushes, “Hyung~” he whines.

Johnny looks over to see Jungwoo and Taeyong cuddling, still naked, but fast asleep.

Johnny smiles at the sight.

It's not long before he's fast asleep, still resting on Lucas's chest. 

It was a memorable night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me requests in the comments!!


End file.
